Bound by Fate: Special Edition
by Demonwithasoul
Summary: Oneshots from the same universe as my other story: Bound by fate. Read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Devil May Cry or any of it's characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Devil May Cry belongs to Cashcom, I mean; Capcom.

"Speech"

" _Thoughts_ "

A.N. Before you start reading, let me just tell you that these short stories will be closely linked to my other fanfic: Bound by Fate, so feel free to check that one out to get a better understandment of this oneshot.

* * *

This one takes place in chapter 44 of Bound by Fate, as you will see it mainly involves Gray x Ultear.

Ultear couldn't think of another time when she was this nervous; " _Get a grip Ultear! You were the leader of the seven kins for god's sake_! You're _also one of the most powerful mages there are! Not to mention that only you have knowledge of Arc of time_!"

But even after remembering all this she wondered why couldn't she stop shaking right now?

Seeing her state, Gray got worried: "Are you sure about this? We can always leave it for another time."

"No, it's ok, believe me" Ultear put the best smile she could muster while trying to control her nervousness. "I was the one that suggested coming here, after all."

Gray wasn't too convinced but nonetheless returned to the task at hand leaving her alone with her thoughts.

" _After you win we'll do the rest_ …"

Sure, the games were far from over, and Ultear doubted Gray still remembered that promise. But here she was, dragging her boyfriend to a place only couple came to: namely a love hotel.

After a romantic dinner at moonlight, followed by dancing, Gray asked her what she wanted to do next. Kissing him on the cheek, Ultear's answer almost made Gray pop his eyes out.

So, here they were, Gray getting them a room while Ultear fought to keep her cool.

Back with Gray, the ice mage of Fairy Tail finished paying for the room he booked for the night and received the key from the owner; an old man with a kind aura. Gray thanked him and proceeded to take Ultear's hand.

Leading her to their room Gray opened the door and stepped inside, followed closely by Ultear. Getting a hefty bonus for his victory over Baachus, Gray had no trouble paying for the best suite this hotel had to offer: an adjacent shower connected to the main bedroom which had its own bar and mini-fridge, one of those new lacryma tv's rested in the far corner. Even with all those luxuries Gray doubted they would use any of them, except the large bed in the middle of the room. Taking a seat, Gray motioned to Ultear to come join him as he waited only in his dark slacks (his white coat and shirt discarded in a moment Ultear wasn't looking).

With trembling hands, Ultear removed her hood and tried to undo the knot that held her cloak in place without success " _Stupid thing, Get off_!" A pair of cold, yet comforting hands rested on hers as a blushing Ultear looked at Gray.

"Ul-chan, it's ok. We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Giving her a reassuring smile he helped her remove her cloak "Let's just enjoy each company for a while ok. Then we can call it a night."

"A-Are you alright with waiting?" Seeing him nod she added: "Forgive me! It's just that this is my first time and well…you know"

Although he didn't show it, Gray was surprised to know she was still a virgin. "Don't worry, if it makes you feel any better this is also my first time" Gray gave her a soft kiss on the lips "I can wait as long as you want me to."

In that moment, all of Ultear's doubts melted away after hearing her boyfriend's words. She didn't know why fate was so kind to her for granting her his love, even after all of her past sins.

Gray went to the mini fridge and ransacked it from anything cold to eat " _Might as well enjoy ourselves._ Ultear, do you want anything?"

"Only one thing…" using a sexier tone, Ultear approached him from behind

""This fridge is packed with a variety of fruits and drinks. What would you like?"

The raven hair beauty shook her head "Nothing from there. What I want…is you."

"S-say aga…mmph" Gray was unable to finish his sentence the moment Ultear sealed his lips with hers. It only took a second for the ice mage to recover and return the kiss. Licking her lips Gray asked for entrance which she gladly obliges, once granted the two of them battled for dominance in each other's mouth unconsciously edging closer to the king's size bed.

Pushing him to the bed, Ultear gave him a sexy stare before reaching to her shoulders and started to pull the dress down. She didn't had to do much since the minidress was barely covering her, and after a second Ultear sent him a lustful look and slowly peeled the article of cloth from her upper body.

" _Wow_ …" Gray knew she had an impressive bust, but to see them in all their glory was mind blowing.

"Like what you see?" Ultear teased watching Gray mesmerized looking at her chest covered in a black lacy bra. Gray dumbly nodded not taking his eyes away from them. "Then you'll love this" Taking his hands she put them over her breast for him to play.

Gray's brain was close to short-circuit, but fortunately he got his grip back and proceeded to massage her breast. Ultear stifled a moan when his fingers brushed one of her erect nipples, a thing Gray noticed.

"Aaahhh" Ultear moaned louder when Gray pinched one of them softly, looking down she realized Gray not only had the uncanny ability of removing his clothes without him noticing, he was also capable of removing them from others without their knowledge. Proof of it was that she was now completely topless.

"Beautiful" Gray whispered looking at the goddess before him, covered only in panties.

"Don't look!" by instinct she covered her chest with her hands.

"Why not, you're beautiful" Gray stood from the bed and removed her hands from her chest. Ultear blushed shyly, but also felt happy knowing he found her attractive. Deciding it was only fair, she kneeled down and unfastened his belt and proceeded to pull down his pants. It was nothing new for him to be naked, but he realized this was different from all those times. Quelling his nerves, Gray took her hand and led her back to bed. Each looking at the other there was no need for more words.

Gray started kissing her softly which she reciprocated. After some seconds he broke the kiss much to her disappointment, but only for a second when she felt him trailing kisses down her neck. Reaching the valley between her chest, Gray slowly licked her left nipple while he started massaging her right one. Ultear was trying to muffle her moans when he started sucking on her tits like a hungry child, but nothing prepared her when she felt his hands lowering her panties.

"Gray…" thinking he was going ahead with it she was unprepared when he spread her legs and positioned his head between them; this was the first man to see her most private spot, but that realization was erased when Gray started licking her mound.

Ultear almost came the moment she felt the tip of his tongue, but managed to control herself: She was not about to lose this game so soon. Gray however had other plans: having tasted her juices, Gray redoubled his efforts and moments later he was rewarded when she reached her peak.

"OH FUCK!" The moment his tongue reached the spot where she felt more pleasure her thighs tightened around his head, forcing him to down all of her womanly juices. An action Gray was more than willing to oblige. Dropping back, Ultear was exhausted but satisfied if the large smile was any indicator of it. As Gray licked the remaining juices from her pussy, Ultear regained her strength and pulled him for a kiss, feeling embarrassed and aroused when she tasted herself on his lips.

After some heavy kissing, Ultear spoke: "My turn."

Reaching the line of his boxers, she slipped a hand and started stroking his hard member. " _God, how big is he_?" Judging the current feeling on her hand she could say quite big. Seeing the pleasure sketched on his face, Ultear pulled his boxers down to please him more. Looking at his erect member she licked her lips before giving it a tentative lick, the tentative lick turned into her mouth sucking the tip of his dick and then trying to fit it all inside her mouth. After a few tries, Ultear managed to deep throat almost all the length of it.

"Fuck!" Gray tried to think about cold showers to stall his release, but being so accustomed to cold it was pointless. Adding the fact that Ultear was looking up to meet his gaze as she pulled in an out of his throbbing member, Gray knew he would last long.

Not wanting her to take the entire load to the mouth Gray warned "I'm Cumming!" But, to his pleasured surprise, Ultear seemed willing to take it. Unable to last any longer, Gray grunted and released his cum inside her mouth. Ultear was choking at first, before getting used to it and swallowed it all. Once she was done she removed her lips from his penis but not before licking it clean, not letting a single drop on it.

"Tried to warn ya" Gray said before dropping down on the bed, followed by Ultear. Just a glimpse at her naked frame, especially her naked breast, was enough to put him hard.

"You like these?" Ultear loomed over him and pushed her boobs with her hands. Gray dumbly nodded, unable to take his eyes away from them. Giving him a sexy smile, Ultear went down and thinking she was going to give him another blowjob he was pleasantly surprised when she used her tits to stimulate his manhood. Gray tried to hold it, but this was a one sided fight and soon enough he unleashed his load on her bosom. Looking at his seed, Ultear licked herself as best she could and smirked seeing the effect she was having on Gray. "Ready for more?"

Positioning on top of him she whispered: "Gray…take me…I need you inside of me!"

Instead of answering her, Gray started positioning himself but instead he felt her changing spots, with him on top and she below him, to pull him faster inside her. Looking at her lust-filled eyes Gray knew she couldn't wait any longer. Rubbing his cock into her slit, Gray started slowly but Ultear gripped his ass and pulled him down into her in one move. Her hymen had long since broken while she trained her fighting skills, but it still hurt her a bit. Once she got used to the feeling she started moving faster, almost rhythmically with Gray. The only sound coming out of them was the slamming of two bodies into each other and the moans of pleasure.

"Oh Yes! Fill me! I want to feel you cum inside me!"

"Your pussy is too tight! It feels so good wrapped around me!"

"Fuck me!" By her request, Gray pounded harder into her abused pussy before Ultear felt herself tensing, her orgasm coming closer and closer.

"Gray I'm cumming!"

"Hold on, I'm almost there!"

"Cum with me!" Ultear pleaded, wanting her first time to be like this. Unable to say no, Gray delayed his release as long as he could to match hers. He didn't have to hold long when Ultear reached her orgasm.

"GRAY!"

"ULTEAR!"

Reaching her orgasm, her pussy constricted around his cock and she pulled him to her with her legs, milking it for all it's worth. Once she drained him, Ultear fell exhausted on the side of bed with Gray on top of her. Snuggling next her, Gray pulled the covers over themselves as Ultear embraced him and both let the exhaustion claim them.

As the couple cuddled after their lovemaking they made small talk to pass the time as they enjoyed each other's presence. During the various topics that surfaced there was one Gray was curious about:

"Ul-chan…there's something I've wanted to ask you?"

Smiling at the added 'chan' to her name, Ultear looked up from his chest "What about?"

"Remember when we met at Tenrou Island?"

Ultear nodded, it was the day he sealed her darkness. Of course she would remember it.

"You mentioned something about the 'world of magic' what did you mean by that?" at the mention of those words, Ultear visibly got sad, a thing Gray didn't miss.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

"It's alright, there's nothing wrong with me talking about it" Looking up to meet his eyes Ultear spoke: "The ultimate magic world is a place where lost magic can be fully mastered. In my case it would allow me to attain the full capacity of my Arc of time and not only control time of living things, but also the chance to return to the past and change it." Seeing him paying attention she continued: "I wanted to reach that world to change my cursed existence, to be reunited with my mother. But I failed at reaching it."

"I see" stroking her long hair Gray added "Sorry if I reminded you of it."

"Don't worry about it. Although my past was a sad, pain filled one, my present…" meeting his gaze she added "…I would never change it for anything…especially right now."

Sharing a kiss Ultear moaned as she felt a certain part of his anatomy waking up. Breaking the kiss she sent a seductive smile his way "We still have a few hours before morning."

Smirking, Gray replied "what do you have in mind?"

After two more rounds, and one in the shower, a very refreshed and satisfied Gray and Ultear finally fell asleep in each other's arms. For the first time since a very long time, both ice mages had the most pleasant sleep they could remember.

* * *

The following morning;

"Damn it, I overslept!"

"Just keep running; you'll get there in time."

Two figures could be seen running through the streets in destination to the coliseum. The first one was holding the other one's hand when she felt him stopping: "Gray, what's wrong?"

"I just realized it; WE overslept" Gray Fullbuster smiled, feeling happy for the events that transpired the night before. Following his example, Ultear smiled as well with a slight blush marring her cheeks.

"Yes, we did. Didn't we?" After last night Ultear felt…complete. Like her purpose on this life was finally reached. And that purpose was to become one with the man she loves. Smiling at each other, they resumed their trip until they reached a crossroad. Gray would head on to the coliseum while Ultear would rejoin Crime Sorciere and watch for any sign of Zeref's dark magic.

Before splitting ways, Gray pulled Ultear and kissed her as passionately as the night before. Only when then need for air was hard to ignore did the couple separate.

"Gray, after this fight perhaps…" Ultear blushed and shyly asked "…again?"

Finding it adorable how she looked at her feet, Gray kissed her on the forehead "Of course" Giving her a smile, Gray kissed her one last time before they headed out again.

"Gray!"

Looking back, Gray smiled as she saw Ultear doing the Fairy Tail symbol.

"I'm not from your guild" Ultear smiled at him "but maybe one day I can join Fairy Tail."

Giving her the same symbol, Gray said "I'll look forward to that day!"

For that day to come, they still had hundreds of challenges to overcome, but right now the couple felt like they could take on the world itself. As long as they did it side by side.

 _Demonwithasoul_


End file.
